Weblogs, also known as blogs, are attracting a lot of attention due to the rapid growth of really simple syndication (RSS) technology. A powerful feature of RSS is that users may subscribe to their favorite blogs through RSS feeds. RSS feeds provide users details about updates to blogs, without the user having to actually visit the blogs. Today, about 11%, or about 50 million Internet users are regular blog readers. Approximately 75,000 new RSS feeds and 1.2 million new stories are posted daily.